valentines mania
by sen whitefox mako red demon
Summary: ok Valentines day Naru- Hina ? in this story we add in those crazy characters of ours in this romantic and maybe even insane one shot


Valentines Mania

AUTHOR NOTE: Hey guys this is Mako. Sen at the moment is getting things ready, warning this is a one shot to valentines day. And also we don't own naruto other then our own characters and a few jutstus

Sen: Hey Mako alright, everythings set…muehehe.

Mako: there you are! Ok hope you like the story.

At Ino's flower shop…

I walk in with Sen to see Ino at the front counter. "yo Ino how are you?" She glances up from reading her book. Huh? Makeout paradise? She hides the book behind her back and starts turning red

"Hey Mako, Sen! Um what can I do for you today?" I grin, and walk up to the counter.

"Oh nothing much just asking for a favor you can do for me, but…it seems that your busy reading-" Sen interrupts.

"OH MY GOD! Your reading Makeout Paradise! What volume is that?" she jumps up and smiles at Sen"

" it's the volume with Lin and Ciel. It's the Bathtub chapter!"

"No way! That's the best chapter yet. Where did you get it? Its not supposed to be coming out for another week! And the only way I know is because I got a preview from Jiraya"

"I made a deal with Jiraya for it! And trust me you don't wanna know what it took to get it-"

"your either brave, stupid or really perverted." She blushed deep maroon red.

"I AM NOT Perverted!" she yells. I point at her.

"But your reading the most perverted book series of the century! Oh and also Sen I thought you said you didn't read Makout paradise either?" he turns pale white.

"I ugh, uh…Head hunter Jutsu!" he Plops into the ground leaving me alone with Inoo or at least not out in the open.

"anyways before you and Sen had you little embarraseing conversation we were wondering if you could do us a favor?" Her face isnt as red as before, she crosses her arms over and causiously asks…

"What is it and what do I get in return?"

" oh its nothing really…all we're trying to do is give Hinata a romantic date with Naruto of which we'll need your mind transfere Jutsu." She refuses and looks away. I quickly add in.

" Not to mention…your perverted little Makeout secret remains with me. I gues ill have to go elsewhere… since your being so rude I guess you don't mind having the village learn of your perverted ways." I walk away. Sen pops out from his underground chamber and grins mysteriously.

"And you do what we say or you don't get your books back." He waves Ino's books in the air, not bad, he took them while she was distracted. Ino stomps her foot in annoyance and starts blushing again. She shrieks while reaching for her books.

"OK OK! I'll help, give me the books and shut up! And how'd you get my whole collection? I hate you!"

"Good girl Ino, and also how'd you get jiraya to sighn these?"

"Oh that…I drilled a hole in the girls hotsprings, it was pretty easy! Now give me the books" my eyes twitch, I ask

"how long was it since you drilled that hole?" she said its been about three weeks since…then, SHE SCREAMS bloody murder, Sen hides in his hole. I faintly hear him muttering.

"Kakashi help me, inos crazy and told the demon. I don't wanna die, I want my mommy and cats."

"Torture…Tower Jutsu!" she screams, and cries…

1 hour later…

"The flowers don't belong there!"

2 hours later…

" Why did you throw me in a pit of snakes!"

3 hours later…

"oh thank god, I love you sasuke, you saved me. AHHHHHHHH! Wheres your face? KYAAAAAAAAA!"

Sen is huddled in a corner of his hole weeping. So ends their day…

Time Skip… the next day

"So you all know the deal right?" Ino and Sen both pale and say.

"Yes sir Mako sir!" I smile. Ahh you gotta love the torture jutstu, now we're finaly gonna give Hinata her dream come true.

"ok Ino, naruto should be at ikiraku's right about now so meet-"

"wait up Mako" Ino interuppts. "How do you know he's gonna be there? I really don't feel like going on a wild goose chase."

"Ramen…you Baka." Sen transform…oh god into his chibi kitty form.

"RAMEN MEOW! Ramen, where is it meow?" He comes and starts rubbing against my leg while purring for ramen. I roll my eyes and pick him up, and he whimpers.

"Sen if you behave and the plan is a succses, maybe just maybe I'll give you some. But you have go through with the plan." Perfect, Sen jumps out of my hands and runs towards Hinata's house. I turn to Ino, she looks at me suspiciously.

"Are you really gonna give him ramen? And are you really gonna keep my secret and give me my books?" I smile sweetly at her, she's learning.

"Why of course, a promise is a promise right? You agreed to help us and so long as things go right there will be no punishments." She beams and dances around screaming.

"Im gonna get my ichi ichi, wahoo! Makeout paradise here I come!" she stops and blushes, "did I really?"

"yes"

"And you saw "

"yep"

"and your going to-"

" use it as blackmail…Heck yes, so this plan better work for your sake!" she runs away toward ikirakus. God I love this, it just gets better and better. Now off to the resturant to set things up. I walk away…

AT HINATA's House…

Ok this is it. Time to put my kitty powers to use…did I just think that? Oh god I better get this done. I paw at the door. Hinata opens it. Her eyes go wide and picks me up.

"Soo cute!, but wait aren't you Sen? No of course not, he can't transform, its impossible. So whats a cute wittle kitty doing here" I'm so lucky, who knows what would of happened if she found it was me. She looks down and notices the note on my collar. Wow she doesn't stutter with animals…sooo cute!

"let see, it says…"dear hinata-chan, I have a huge surprise for you. For this years Valentines day, I got you 2 researves to go on a date with Naruto. Hes going to meet you at this resturant called Happy café.

Sen Note: me and mako are huge fans of this anime/manga called happy café, we're only using the name. And I wanna be an author too, darn you MAKO! Oh and theres gonna be a character that falls asleep when hes hungry, like 1 of the characters from the manga

She continues read.

"be sure to dress up nicely and be there at 5:pm sharp, and then there's gonna be a fireworks show. Thank me later, mako. P.S the cat is a male and of which is only supposed to show you where the resturant is. Happy Valentines day."

She blushes, screams and clutches me to her. Ugh bloody nose coming, must control self, must not pass out…going under, her clutch, too strong, must control, must control. Mako will… Night night…

At ikirakus…

Ok theres Naruto, so the sooner I get this done, the sooner I get my ichi ichi back. They will pay for it. Mind transfere Jutsu! Naruto's head jerks up, and closes his eyes. I reopen them, alright I did it im inside Naruto…eww! I stand up and start walking toward my body. Old man ikiraku stares amazed at me

"Aren't you gonna finish, you've barley taken a bite." I grimace and reply.

" Yeah I'll take it to go, later." I throw the bowl on the ground, and find my body laying in the ally. Aw man im dirty now! Stupid Mako, she owes me…I pick up my body and place it against the wall, ill be back soon body…now off to mako!

At the resturant…

I rub my arm over my forhead and sigh.

"finaly done, those idiots better not have screwed up…" Ino in Narutos body runs in.

"Hey Mako, I did what I had to do so…give…me…my…book? WHOA! What is this place? Its sooooo pretty!" She/he's right. Thanks to the owner I was able to decorate the resturant, with roses, hearts and chocolate. The place is beautiful, the perfect setting for Hinata and her date.

"yeah, thanks, its 4:55, where is Hinata. That idiot is so dead, oh and by the way, due to your insulting of me, your not getting your books back just yet." She stops his foot.

"WHY I DID NOT INSULT YOU! I want my books."

"don't lie…do you really think I'm that gullible, you called me stuoid. Now do you want to go back?" she shudders and shakes his head no.

"good…NOW WHERE IS SEN AND HINATA!" Hinata runs in with an unconsious Sen…the pervert.

"H-hey Mako…"

"Oh there you are, you look amazing, ok Naruto is over there waiting for you. And thank god you found my cat, ive been looking everywhere for him." I take him from her arms and bring him into the bathroom…I grab a cup of water and dump it on his head.  
>"Who! What! Where! Oh hey mako whats going on?" I glare at him.<p>

"perverted stupid-"

"Hey, I am innocent…I did nothing, its her fault. Im a good little kitty." I thrust out my kunai.

"Dematerialization JUSTU! " he disappears…CURSE Him! Oh well I'll get him later. I walk out of the bathroom to find Inoleaning against the wall.

"Ino? What are you doing here" And not in Naruto's body…

"relax Mako…originaly I was in his body but the little pest kicked me out…but it seems to be going well, Hinata hasn't stuttered once and Naruto is actualy listening to her." My god shes right. I've never seen him so attentive to anything other then Ramen…

"Well this is a job well done…im heading out."

"can I have my books back…I deals a deal."

"sure yeah whatever…here." I throw them at her. I walk up to Hinata and whisper,

"Have fun Hinata, hope you enjoy your date…" she hugs me

"thank you Mako this is the best valentines day ever!" aww soo cute. I leave through the door and head home…or I was gonna until the door smacked open with Sens face. Momo Steps on him

"oh hey mako! Happy valentines day."

"yo Momo…glad to see Sen makes a good floor rug." Haha serves him right.

"I know right…especialy since he didn't want to go on a date with me."

" I didn't say I didn't want to, I just didn't want to spend money!"

"well as enjoyable as this is I don't have a date so im just gonna head home…oh and sen." I walk up and whisper in his ear.

"I wont tell momo about the incident with Hinata…your secrets safe with me." He pales and goes to the table with momo. With that I exit the resturant.

A star filled night…no moon, but still beautiful. I wonder how Haku is, he left a few days ago on the mission, too bad we couldn't celebrate valentines day…he loves it almost as much as easter. As I appraoch the house I hear, shouting and pleading…uh oh sounds like kakashi screwed up Anka's day, he mustve given him icha icha books again. I hear someone in the shadows.

"Happy valentines day mako…" I turn around to find Haku…he has on a black tux with a boque of flowers in his hand.

"what- uh Haku wat are you doing here…"

"I finished my mission early, and thougt id dress up." He gives me the flowers and hugs me…kyaa, he whispers to me saying hes been waiting a while. I don't know if I imagined it but I heared a crack…then CRASH. We turn around to find a chair…oh god Anka threw a chair at the window again, I sigh and Haku leads me to the restaurant.

"Yo its Haku! Aww and I thought you didn't have a date tonight mako?" Momo grins.

"Change of plans Momo…" sen pops his head up…

"Hey mako…you shouldn't be wearing that." I frown and look at my clothes…these are my regular clothes hello ninja.  
>"What are you talking about?"<p>

"Well it is valentine's day…I got just the thing…Clothes chang jutstu." My clothes change into red silk strapless dress and matching heels.

"Great add another stupid jutstu to the list but I will admit this dress is pretty."

"Oh just be nice and say thanks for the dress."

"fine thanks." I sit down and Naruto stands up.

"guys I have an announcement…Hinata I cant believe I haven't noticed you before, your beautiful eyes, your dazzleing hair. All of it, your amazing and I love you…" He gets on his knees, me and momo's eyes widen. He continues

"will you marry me?" she blushes stutters yes and faints…then POOF…

"you and I are going on a romantic date whether you like it or not Garaa…Hey mako Ahhh your wearing a dress, it must be the end of the world…or at least the end of konaha."

"keep talking and I might just do it…what are you doing here himeako?"

"garra said he didn't wanna celebrate valentines day with me, so I took him here." Garra replies.

"I don't wanna…I hate valentines day!"

"shut up Garra!" she takes her seat next to us. " So what I miss?"

"Naruto just proposed to Hinata…"

"shut up! No way…garra why cant you be more like Naruto?" Haku puts his arm around me, and momo looks at sen.

"Say Sen aren't you forgetting something?" He looks up from his meal…his face stuffed.

"What?" She glares.

"don't you have something to say?" he looks at everyone before saying.

"yes yes I do…Ninja art hidden in earth jutstu!"

"sen you jerk come back here!" And I laugh so ends an awesome valentines day…

The End

Authors note: How'd you like it? A cute little one shot…please comment/and review thanks everyone. Also we're sorry its so late. Both me and Sen have been sick…and The idiot 'cough! Cough! Sen' also lost my flash drive that had the story on it…we hope you like it and accept our apology


End file.
